


Plenty of Fish

by tiniestmelon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but neither of us has seen 90 percent of naruto, itachi and shisui are together on the side in flashbacks, sasuke and sarada travel together, sasuke is gay, this is post boruto, title in honor of flayn fire emblem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmelon/pseuds/tiniestmelon
Summary: Sasuke confronts the fact that he's been in love with Naruto. He embarks on a journey with Sarada and they make their way to a small fishing village. What will happen? Who's to say...





	1. The gang leaves the village

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen 60-80 episodes of naruto. I have not seen shippuden and do not know what happens in boruto. I do not want to know. I am ghostwriting for my friend who has seen 0 episodes of naruto. We are not experts, but we are trying. We know three things: sasuke is gay, naruto is bi, and sakura deserved better.

"I'm leaving."

"For how long this time?"

"No. I'm _leaving_."

Sakura looked away. She knew this was coming, but it still hurt. She had hoped Sarada would keep him home, but he stayed as unreachable as ever. How could he claim to be a husband? A father? Anyway, it was time he took responsibility instead of playing this charade.

Sakura sighed and looked at him. He was so worn down, so different than the boy she had been infatuated with. Different than the man she married. "I deserve an explanation." 

Sakura waited, but Sasuke was silent. She pressed him.

"Don't you think, after all these years, you owe me that at the very least?"

Sasuke caved. "I do owe you that and more. But I can't make up for all the time I was away or how I've deceived you. I convinced myself I could make it work between us, but it's not fair to you to keep you in the dark. We're family and I love you, but -"

"There's someone else." Sakura couldn't bear to hear him say it out loud. Not in the home that they made together. He nodded. "It's Naruto." Sasuke hesitated, took a sharp breath, and nodded again. "I've always been second best, haven't I?" Sakura could barely look him in the eye. She felt so exposed under his gaze. He could see everything in battle, and he could see that underneath it all, she was still a scared child who wanted so badly to keep clinging to her lifeline. But it was time to let it all go.

"I need space. I don't want to see you."

Sasuke winced. "I'll leave in three days. You don't have to see me again. Tell Sarada it's not her fault." 

"No," Sakura said. "She's going with you. I need to be alone. You've had all this time away to ruminate, but I've spent my whole life following you and living in your shadow. I need to find my place here in the village, and I need to know who I am in my own right. Not as a mother, not as a wife, not as an Uchiha. As me."

Sasuke was visibly shaken, but he nodded once more. "How should I tell her?"

"That's between you two. My only conditions are that you keep up on her schooling, that she send me a letter once a week, and that you'll bring her back here in a year. We'll discuss how she'll split her time then."

"Ok."

There was a heavy silence.

"So I guess this is it then?" Sakura was trying to be brave, but her voice wavered. She was suddenly furious. She spent all these years trying to be strong, but he still had the ability to make her weak without saying a word. She felt a hand on top of hers, and raised her head.

Sasuke was looking at her intently.

"You are the best woman - you are the best person I know. And you deserve the world. You deserve more than me."

Saruka nodded, and she knew he was right. Eventually she would be ok.

She squeezed his hand, and then she let go.


	2. The gang reunites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (gang aka just two people) Sasuke arranges a meeting with Naruto in the woods. What will happen? Who's to say... (read the title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrote a second chapter to show that we're not fucking around. We will not abandon this fic. Rip to the others but we are different and you must know it. Peep our obscure naruto reference below ;). yeah we watched this in a naruhina compilation keep scrolling.

Naruto stretched expansively and grinned. Hinata looked up from her book and smiled at him. 

"Are the kids asleep?"

Naruto walked over and leaned his cheek on her head. "Just tucked them in. It only took three stories from our heyday to get them to close their eyes." He wrapped his arms around her. She smelled of laundry and grass. He missed that scent when he was away.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"You should take out the trash."

He laughed and pushed his way up. "I knew you only wanted me for my muscles." Hinata giggled as he made his way outside. Before he left, he wrapped the scarf she had made him around his neck. 

Naruto hummed as he walked out the door. The night was cold but he knew that he would be welcomed with hot tea. Hinata always had an eye for detail, after all. As he walked towards the trashcans, he saw a dark figure lurking by the fence. He squinted and in his expert ninja concentration, he tripped over a rock. He went down hard and fast. Suddenly blinking up at the night sky, he heard a very familiar voice.

"You idiot. It seems the Hokage can't take out his own garbage."

"Sasuke!" Naruto lept up and brushed himself off, laughing heartily. "I had no idea you were back in town!" Sasuke was smiling faintly, like he always did when he was trying not to laugh at his friend. 

"I am leaving again soon."

Naruto's shoulders dropped.

"But...before I left, I was wondering if you would like to train in the woods with me? Like old times."

Naruto lit up again. "Yes! It's been so long. When should we meet?"

"I leave the day after tomorrow."

"Well, let's meet tomorrow at dusk."

Sasuke nodded and hesitated slightly, as if to say something more, but he stayed silent. Naruto was used to his friends' pauses, and just clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's so good to see you, Sasuke. I'm looking forward to training with you again."

Sasuke looked away and smiled. "As am I." Naruto's hand stayed on his shoulder momentarily, and then slipped off. 

"See you tomorrow," he said, turning back to his house. When he walked inside, he realized he had completely forgotten to take out the trash. Hinata found it in her heart to forgive him and welcomed him in with tea, just as he had suspected.


	3. The gang addresses decades old homoerotic tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet in the woods. What happens hidden in the leaves stays hidden in the leaves? At least that's what Sasuke hopes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't stop so here's a third chapter. We watched some naruhina videos and actually think they're a great couple. We will not be taking criticism on this matter.

Sasuke and Naruto met at the edge of the forest the following night. They strolled amongst the trees, looking for a place to train. Suddenly Sasuke walked away from Naruto, up a tree. "Do you remember when we learned how to do this?"

"Of course! The marks we made with our knives are still on these trees... Some things never change, I guess." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how silly Sasuke looked upside down with his cape hanging. He looked like a bored bat, especially with his facial expression as neutral as always. Naruto climbed a different tree, and decided it was about time he started messing with Sasuke. He cast the shadow clone jutsu and heard Sasuke cluck his tongue. 

"Using your old favorite, I see. I hope you won't be going easy on me, my lord." Sasuke smirked as he hopped from branch to branch. The two hadn't fought like this in a while. They had almost forgotten what it was like to have a friendly bout. No resentment from Sasuke, no heartache from Naruto, just fun. 

Eventually after growing tired of relying on jutsus, the two started a fistfight in the trees. Holding Sasuke in a headlock, Naruto misstepped and dragged them both to the ground. When the dust cleared, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's mischievous glare. "Shouldn't the Hokage know this forest like the back of his hand? Looks like someone's been slacking off."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I have a lot to do! Kages to meet, ninjas to train, friends to tussle in the forest..." He suddenly became conscious of their position and hoped it was dark enough that Sasuke couldn't see him blushing. He remembered when he was a simple teen, alone in his crappy house. He would get in bed and think about how fun training was, Sakura's beautiful face, and how much he hated Sasuke. He would imagine how one day, the two of them would fight one on one to finally determine which was the stronger ninja. Sasuke would pin him down, and... 

Sasuke rolled off and lay next to Naruto. They looked up at the night sky through the leaves, relaxing in the rhythm of each other's breaths. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and extended a hand to Naruto. "I need to tell you something." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. He could sense that this was going in a serious direction. 

"Sakura and I separated. That's why I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm taking Sarada, too. I'm not sure if I'll ever be back to stay." Naruto had seen their relationship from start to finish, and wasn't that surprised by this development. Sasuke's absence had certainly taken a toll on his relationship with his family. Nonetheless, Naruto tried to console his friend. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's been so long since it all began, I can barely remember a time you weren't together."

"Well, maybe that's why it ended this way. I think Sakura and I married because we had never known anything else. It was convenient, and of course we loved each other as teammates and friends..." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto could see where this was going. 

"Naruto. I love you. I've loved you this whole time, even since we were children. I wanted to hate you for so long because of the support you had, but when I was ready to sacrifice my livelihood simply because of my past, you always kept me grounded. When we were on different sides of an argument, I still believed in you. I keep leaving town because I don't want to see your face but now that I'm leaving forever... It's different."

Naruto could tell this display of raw emotion left Sasuke more vulnerable than he had ever been before. He tried to keep his composure. "I wish I could go with you. I have my duties here and my family -"

"Okay, then I'll be leaving now." Sasuke cut him off, just wanting to vanish. As he tried to start walking home, Naruto grabbed his arm. 

"I've loved you too. For a long time. And in some ways I still love you. But I know you can never stay." Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice breaking and turned around, a tear sliding down his own face as well. Naruto reached out, wiped Sasuke's tears away, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good luck, my friend." Sasuke sat down in the grass as Naruto made his way back to town. He sat for a long while.


End file.
